


Pour Me A Heavy Dose Of Atmosphere

by Robin Lee (maydaysmusings)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydaysmusings/pseuds/Robin%20Lee
Summary: Mark Lee hasn't seen his best friend in a few weeks and decides it's time to change that.





	Pour Me A Heavy Dose Of Atmosphere

Seren blinks as she hears a tap at her window and looks over at it wearily, “What the hell was that?” She huffs and shakes her head, looking back at the book in her hands, before jumping as a slightly louder one comes, making her crawl over to check it out. She tilts her head as she sees the familiar mop of dark hair and opens the window carefully, “Mark? What are you doing here? It’s passed midnight!”

“I know, but come on,” he walks to the window, barely a few feet off the ground, “I have something really cool to show you.” Then, he makes his eyes big and shiny, the best puppy dog eyes anyone could have, “For your best friend?”

“Okay, fine, let me grab my shoes and a jacket,” she moves and slips on her sneakers and pulls a hoodie on before climbing out and meeting Mark, “Okay, where are we going?” She asks softly, so they won’t get caught, heading down her sidewalk.

“I can’t tell you. You just gotta trust me, okay?” He smiles at her, putting his arm around her shoulders as she nods reluctantly, “How’s the book, by the way?”

“It’s good, I’m actually almost finished. But, I’m not sure if they’re gonna end up together and it’s a little sad.”

He frowns, “Is there gonna be a sequel?”

“I hope so,” she says softly, with a small yawn, leaning on him a bit, “It’s such a nice night out, tonight.”

“Isn’t it? I couldn’t believe it was this lovely when I came to get you. I even packed snacks!” He says rather proudly, pointing to his backpack.

“How long are you keeping me?” Seren laughs, shaking her head, then bites her lip, “What kind of snacks?”

“Oh, you know, some carrot sticks, a sparkling water…” He snorts, seeing her face wrinkle,  
“Golden Oreos, of course! What kind of person do you think I am?!” He squeezes her shoulder and turns her down the sidewalk, retaking the path he took to get to her house.

She looks around, “Are we going to…the movies?”

“Movies are closed, Ren.”

“Oh,” she hums and bites her fingernail, “…to get food?”

“Why would I have brought snacks if we were getting food, goof?”  
“Damn… um… OH! I GOT IT! ...No, I don’t.” She sighs and drags her fingertips on the chain link fence of the yard to her right, breathing in the night air.

“Want a hint?” Mark asks, looking at her as they walk.

“No, I like surprises.” She smiles and hums a little song, Mark joining in with soft vocals as they walk, a harmony in the otherwise quiet night.

Finally, they come to the rocky shores of the beach and Mark smiles at her, “Come on, we gotta get up high,” he drags her onto the rocks and climbs to the highest point possible, holding her steady, then sitting, “Lay back and look straight up.” He says, doing as he instructs.

Seren lays on the rocks and looks up at the shining stars in the sky, humming, “Why are we doing this, then?”

He points to a cluster, “See that little bundle over there?”

“Uh…yeah, I think, but maybe not until you explain?” She chuckles. “Not sure what I’m supposed to see.”

He points up and traces it for her, “It’s called Lupus.”

“What does that mean?” She asks and traces it with her own finger, so she doesn’t lose it in the stars.

“The wolf…though, I thought that since it’s up there with no story, you could make one up for it?” He smiles and lays his head against hers.

“Hm…” She bites her lip, “Lupus was a lone wolf most of her life, taking on challenges head on and never stopping to heal from her battles…”

“She was a warrior,” he says, backs of his fingers touching hers.

“…She met a pack one day, with its own lone wolf. His name was Nyx and he was a slightly rambunctious one, who always was causing trouble for his pack, despite being one of the youngest and not understanding.” She takes his hand in hers gently, voice soft. “They became inseparable, Lupus always grounding him, but Nyx lifting her higher when she needed. The pack saw them for what they were; soulmates, connected by some unforeseen force. She ended up protecting him and he honoured her by loving her so dearly, that she ended up in the night sky to be one with that force forever…” She looks at him slowly and finds he’s already gazing at her. 

She takes a breath and closes the distance with her lips, kissing him gently, eyes fluttering closed when he kisses back immediately.  
As they part, Mark smiles and she knows that look, the one he makes when he’s about to break the tension with a joke, “Be honest…It was the Oreos, wasn’t it?”

She snorts and pulls him in for another kiss, then smiling against his lips, “Of course it was.”


End file.
